The Maiden of Light
by PsychAeon
Summary: Years ago, the Maiden of Light appeared and divided a nation into four kingdoms. In twenty years, she will come back during Judgement Day. Will Mai and her friends take the quest to find this Maiden of Light before Evil finds her first? [HIATUS]
1. The Legend

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N-**_I do not own Ghost Hunt. This is inspired by TheShadowWriter's story _The Narcissist's Kingdom. _Dedicated to all you Fantasy/Supernatural fans. Please review! I do not accept flames, though.

**CHAPTER 1**

In the land of the Heavenly Mountains, there was a nation, united and binded. Everyday, the nation's civilized population helped improve the nation and its beautiful, vivid lifeforms. But then, as the years' passed by, _Greed_, _Lust_ and _Pride_ have befallen over the nation, and the Great War of Ragnarok begun on the very heart of the nation. But in the midst of hope, the "Maiden of Light" appeared, her long, silk and glowing bodice flowing, her long, brunette hair waving along with the movements of her pale-colored, flawless body. She appeared, flew up to the awestruck warriors and stared at them with golden, shining eyes.

"I thought it was just a myth, a legend." a warrior breathlessly whispered, looking at the fairylike woman who had an expression of anger and sadness on her glowing face. Then, in an amazement, she spoke, her tone filled with sadness.

"I gave you the opportunity to live together, stay together, cooperate together. You have destroyed that cooperations with the seven deadly sins. From now on, you are to be divided into four kingdoms, and will forever be struck with distance and uncooperation. You must live by yourself in a strategical way, and must overcome challenges you will face near the end of time. Now, I divide you, and will forever be isolated just as you want it to be!" With that, the newly aggressive maiden struck a powerful earthquake that divided the land. Its population screamed, cried, wept and together formed noisily sounds that instantly transformed into chaos. The warriors were baffled and terrified, and a warrior cried, "Quickly leave to evacuation immediately!" And as the life-threatening earthquake stopped, civilization finally realized their nation is now divided and a new civilization should be made.

"I trusted you..." the weeping maiden whispered, "but I suppose some promises were meant to be broken." With that, the maiden disappeared, leaving traces of tears and white feathers behind the baffled people. In twenty years, she will return once again- Judgement Day.

In twenty years, after the incident, the newly isolated kingdoms gained the power and courage to start an advanced civilization. The population each contributed to support their kingdom, and each kingdom had different ranks of monarchy, and each kingdom had its own ruler, mostly coming from a royal blood. Sometimes, they came from an assessment test to see if they can truly be a king (which was a "weird" system) and sometimes the ruler had a feeling their royal blood was a curse.

A kingdom was named after it's location. The first Kingdom was named the "Northern Bird" kingdom. The second one was named the "Eastern Wing" kingdom. The third one was named the "Southern Desert" kingdom and the fourth one was named the "Western Sea" kingdom. Each had its own system, its own strategies to live a better life, and its own slogan.

Our main character currently resides in the "Eastern Wing", down to the south. She is orphaned, and is recognized as a "world-class thief". Brunette-haired, pale, flawless skin, torn-clothed and barefooted, Mai Taniyama ran around the daily supermarket with a pile of fresh, delicious food and with patrolers on her trail.

"Come back here you little brat!" a patroler shouted, waving a baton in his right hand. The other patroler followed.

"You'll never catch me!" Mai shouted and dashed towards the fence that blocked the supermarket. She climbed over and dodged. The patrolers ran around and tried to look for her. She was out of sight.

"Dang! We lost her!" the first patroler cursed, and gasped for air. The second patroler reported that he hasn't seen the fleetfoot either.

"We need to keep an eye on her. She's been repeating the same routine over and over again like she wants us to be her freakin' babysitters!" the other patroler responded and sent a signal to keep on searching for her.

When the area was clear, Mai stood out and picked up the foodbag. She then walked towards the crowded supermarket and dashed home.

Mai entered her shelter. Inside it was dusty, broken and empty. It was silent, and no one greeted her a welcome. Exhausted from her daily work, she lied down on the golden-colored hay she found and packed during her daily tour around the city, and gobbled some of the food she found: a red, juicy apple, loads of fresh, newly-baked bread and prune juice. She gobbled pieces of bread first, and helplessly drank the prune juice. The taste mixed together formed an untangible taste. She then licked the remains of the juice on her lips.

"Yummy!" Mai cried. Then she laid down on the stack of hay, thinking about what to do next.

"I'm tired of this life." Mai said, touching the hay with her index finger. "I wish I could have an adventure... an adventure where anything can happen: Fantasies, Horror, Romance or whatever what it's like." Mai stood up and walked towards the window. It was nearing sunset.

"For once, I want a dream come true, but... I..." Then, Mai yawned and once again lied down on the hay.

"Ad...venture." Mai whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Where am I?" Mai spoke, floating overhead the whole kingdom of the Eastern Wing.

Mai looked around. She was flying! Then, a voice- a gentle, innocent voice can be heard. Mai hastily looked and saw a girl... a girl that looked just like her! Except the silk bodice and sported a longer hair. She looked at Mai. "Pretty isn't it?"

Mai nodded. She was baffled and amazed at the same time. She didn't know someone would look like _her_...but then again, let alone speculations.

"Mai Taniyama...?" the twin spoke. _How did she know my name?_ Mai thought.

"Yes?" Mai asked, a bit frightened. The twin smiled as a response.

"In no time you will begin your journey of destiny. A journey of friendship, adventure and hope. You will have companions with all sorts of personalities and abilities." the twin explained. _Companions? Abilities? And...wait...did she just say adventure? As in adventure-adventure?_ Mai thought, amazed.

The twin laughed. "Don't worry Mai. You will have the chance to meet and acquaint yourself with your companions. Some will be dangerous and blissful, and some will be gentle and serene. Either way they will be your friends." The twin then took Mai's hands and looked at her intently.

"Good luck, Mai. And remember, fulfill your destiny! You are Earth's last hope!"

_Earth's last hope?_ Mai thought, a bit awestruck by the words of the twin. Then, in an instant, Mai called out, "Wait! What do you mean by _You're Earth's last hope?_" And with that, Mai woke up.

"What the heck? What was that?" Mai sat up as she looked outside the window. It was early evening.

Mai stood up from her bed and ate her remaining apple. She then placed her leather coat around her shivering, frail body and walked outside. She needed a time to straighten out her thoughts.

Mai walked around the enormous kingdom. Her whole body was shivering from the cold, swift wind. Her leather coat provided a portion of warmth, but wasn't enough to shield her from the cold.

Then, Mai felt something or someone grab her arm and pulled her with full strength. She fell instantly and landed hard on her back. Then, she lost half of her breath.

Three to five men circled around Mai. One punched her through her stomach, another uppercutted Mai on the chin, the third one grabbed her hair while the fourth and fifth tightened their grasp on her hands and legs.

_What the hell did she ever do to them?_

"Stop it! Please!" Mai cried to the torturers. Actually, these men were known for their mischievous acts on both ladies and children. They would torture them physically, and torment them mentally. Men were the exception.

Then, one of them pulled out a sharp, but dull edged knife. As Mai saw her face and body, she screamed so loud one's eardrum would shatter to pieces. But the men ignored.

"Time to die, girly!" cried the men. Mai covered herself with her bruised arms and legs until she heard the words-

_In the midst of hope, I summon the Dragon of Lightning and its judgement!_

Lightning-violet lightning-flew from the sky and hit the five men each and after that, they went unconscious.

Mai was awestruck, and at the same time bedazzled. In her mind, the question came up:

_Where did that lightning come from?_

Just then, a man who wore a black coat came before her. His hair was black-colored, pale, white-skinned and his eyes-it was violet, yet gentle to look at. He was _very_ handsome too. The young man carried a 6 foot-long stick that had the thickness of that of a wooden bo-staff. It even looked like a wooden bo-staff too.

Mai was amazed. Then, suddenly, the boy looked at her intently, but Mai felt tired. Then in an instant:

_Everything turned dark._

_**A/N- **_Chapter 1 has ended. Sorry its long. Anyway, watch out for Chapter 2!


	2. The Black Mage

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Mai? Are you alright?" a gentle voice spoke. Mai suddenly awoke and sat up. Her bruises and cuts completely faded. _What the? My bruises, cuts... they're gone?_ Mai thought, amazed.

"Oh, it's you." Mai said as she instantly stood up from where she lied down. The background around her were vivid lifeforms, plants, insects and many other interesting creatures. The sky above her was sky blue, and birds seem to chirp here and there. It looked and felt like _Heaven._

"If you think you're in heaven, well you are _not._" the twin spoke. Mai was baffled. _Where am I then? _Mai thought.

"You're in a place where illusions are created. The illusions are formed when a person encounters pain, and dreams of this place after they are left unconscious. This is created to ease pain and guilt rising in that person's body. Much like a near-death experience, but sadly it's not. It's just a _dream_."

Mai was bedazzled. _It's just a dream. _She wasn't dying, and she felt no pain, no guilt, no torment in this magical place.

"As for your companion," the twin suddenly said, surprising Mai, "he is the first person you will encounter, and is a knowledegeable, studious but quiet young black mage. He had a gruesome past, but I prefer not to tell you." the twin then smiled. _Black mage, black mage... wait a second... that guy who saved me?_

"Well, I have to go. I will see you soon Mai. Until we meet again." the twin then said as she bid her goodbye and disappeared along with the vivid background.

Then, Mai woke up.

Mai slowly opened her eyes. It was nearly morning. She found herself in a bed, twice the size of her height, and it was very comfortable to touch. Her bruises and cuts were covered with alcohol-soaked bandages and was now dressed in untorned, newly-washed clothes.

"Where am I?" Mai whispered, looking around the room. Its walls were covered with black tint, and books about magic and sorcery spells were stacked and organized in a shelf. A study table was placed a few inches away from the bookshelf, and a window overlooking the whole kingdom was just a feet away from the bed. Then, beside her bed, it was something far surprising...

_The wooden bo-staff!_

_Does that mean I'm... inside the room of the person who rescued me? _

Then, suddenly the roomdoor slowly opened. Mai was terrified. She pulled the bed covers and tried to cover herself, but was too late.

The door swung open. It revealed a young man. He had raven-colored hair, gentle, violet eyes, and pale, white skin. He wore a black mage clothing, and was an inch taller than Mai. Mai's face suddenly turned red.

_He's so... well... _Mai stammered through her thoughts. Then, the young man spoke,

"I see, you're finally awake. Come downstairs. I want to ask a few questions." After that, Mai nodded and followed the young man.

Downstairs, it was neat and everything was organized. The dinner table had everything set-spotless plates, forks and spoons, knives and glasses. Loaves of bread were set on the plates and hot chocolate was placed inside the glasses. It looked and smelled good to eat and drink.

The young man offered a chair to Mai and Mai sat down. The young man sat down too. Then they started to eat. To break the silence, Mai spoke, "If by any chance, did you rescue me last night?" The young man nodded. "I was walking by from a nearby magic shop when I heard a shriek. I then inspected and followed the cry when I found you with five men."

The young man sipped his chocolate drink, "My name is Naru. I'm a black mage." Mai was astonished. _Black mage? Wait... does this mean his going to be a companion of mine in my future adventure? _

Then suddenly, Mai went back to the young man. Naru cocked an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong?" Naru asked.

"Nothing." Mai lied.

"What's your name by the way?" Naru asked Mai. "I'm Mai. Nice to meet you." Mai introduced as she smiled.

"The thief. _Amusing_." Naru said as he smiled at her. Mai's face was red. _He's smile... it's so beautiful. _Mai thought, dazzled.

"Hey Naru, can I ask you something?" Mai asked as she ate her loaf of bread, "You see, I have... a quest in hand. I was asking if you would accompany me?" Mai played with her fingers.

"What is this quest?" Naru interestingly asked.

"_The quest for the Maiden of Light._"

Naru was astonished. His eyes were wider than wide.

"Are you daft, Mai?" Naru blurted out, with a sudden outburst of anger. "If we are to search for the Maiden of Light, we could get ourselves killed!"

"I know, but she's the last hope of humanity! And what's worse is that if Judgement Day will arrive, will evil suppose to succeed?" Mai was taken aback by her words. _Did I just say those? _Naru was suprised as well.

Judgement Day was the day where the great war of good and evil is held. The chosen ones are with the Maiden of Light, while the evil ones are with the Paradox. Every twenty years, the Maiden of Light will appear and will decide who will be her trustworthy companions. Now, our main characters only have a few months left for the preparation of the maiden's arrival, and to find her.

Mai was tearing. Then, her small droplets suddenly broke into bigger tears.

"I'm sorry," Mai apologized. "It's just that... I've been having sensitivity issues. Sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Naru nodded. "Apology accepted." And made a small smile.

And sooner or later, they begin their adventure.

_**A/N- **_The Paradox will be explained in the later chapters. More companions will arrive soon! Watch out for Chapter 3!


	3. The Beginning of the Quest

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_Here's Chapter 3! In this Chapter, there will be a hint of the Paradox. It's also a bit of a weird Chapter, but Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Where is this Maiden of Light located anyway?" Mai asked Naru with interest. Naru looked through his bookshelf for a book regarding the Maiden's information.

"According to historical and mythological books, it is said that the Maiden of Light first appeared twenty years ago when the first civilized nation was undivided." Naru explained as he tackled through the pages of a _Historical Figures _book. "Meaning... she appeared between the _Northern Bird _kingdom and the _Western Sea _kingdom." Mai peered through Naru's shoulder as he placed his thumb on the location. "So you mean, she appeared between the two neighboring kingdoms?" Mai asked.

Naru nodded.

"So then, we're going to travel all the way from here to the borders of the kingdoms?" Mai hastily asked as she embarassingly looked at Naru. But then, she expected the worst.

_Naru nodded._

Mai was sure she was about to scream. But then, if it's the only way to get closer to the Maiden of Light, she has no choice but to manually do things.

_And she didn't have a moment to lose._

Then, Mai asked, "Can't you teleport us to the location, Naru?" Naru shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot. My teleporting abilities reach a certain maximum limit, and whenever I teleport, my abilities tend to run _amok._" Naru explained as he returned the book on the bookshelf. Mai sighed.

After thirty-minutes of planning their expedition, both of them yawned. Mai's eyelids felt heavy, and Naru lacked focus. Mai then quickly sat down beside the open window, while Naru closed the window. He then sat beside Mai and soon drifted to sleep. Mai soon found herself asleep as well.

Mai hastily woke up. She found herself floating overhead a building much taller than any of the buildings she had ever seen. An icon of a hybrid, raven-colored phoenix represented the building, it's red eyes glittered like a tiny inferno.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Mai asked, terrified and frightened. She could hear screams, cries and other chaotic sounds inside the building itself. It's as if their pleading the torturers to leave them alone. Then, automatically, a splatter of blood can easily be heard in the building. Mai found herself weeping.

_What's going on? Why can I feel such gruesome pain inside this building? _Mai thought, terrified.

"If you want to know what is happening inside, take my hand and don't let go." a gentle, yet stern voice suddenly spoke. It was her _twin._

Mai took hold of the twin's hand and was instantly transported into the building. Something painful, terrible and horrific met her eyes.

Humans were biologically placed inside soul-sucking crystal incubators. Of course, they were naked because the crystal didn't need their precious belongings. What the crystals needed were both the _body _and the _soul. _Inside some of the crystals were completely deformed bodies, and some were hybrids.

_How disgusting and horrific. _Mai thought, helplessly crying. _Why are they doing this?_

"They are doing this for pleasure and advanced comrades for armies." the twin explained. "Near the time of the Judgement Day, the _Paradox_ is preparing early for their assault, to make sure the quest for world domination is in their hands." Mai was horrified. _The Paradox?_

"For now Mai, you are to continue your search and quest for Hope. Make sure you are to completely succeed with your companions, and remember, stay cautious and alert. You will never know when the Paradox will appear." the twin then vanished and left Mai isolated.

Then, Mai woke up.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru surprisingly asked the weeping girl. Mai found herself clinging onto the boy's shoulder sleeve, weeping onto his shoulder. Naru was worried and concerned, so he patted his best friend's back. Mai cried harder.

"Naru! It was horrific! Disgusting! Juvenile! Everything was so cruel and unjust!" Mai cried as she weeped harder, oblivious of Naru's wet sleeve. Naru caressed her back.

"It was just a dream, Mai. It was just a _dream._" Naru whispered reassuringly. Mai finally calmed down and let go of the newly-wet sleeve. "Sorry. I just had a terrible... nightmare." Mai apologized, wiping her wet tears. Naru shook his head. "Don't worry." And made a small smile. Mai smiled along.

"I think we better go eat breakfast and get changed. I suppose our expedition starts today." Mai reminded and began to eat and changed.

After that, they both left the house and began their journey in the outside world.

The _Eastern Wing _kingdom was enormous. The two friends roamed around the area, searching for hints and evidence about what path they could take for their quest. But it seemed they were circling around for minutes now.

"This place sure is big, and I think we have the tendency to get lost." Mai said, then she sighed. "I think we're _lost _right now."

Then, as if it appeared from out of nowhere, Naru glimpsed a pathway in the western part of the kingdom. It seemed to lead inside a forest.

"Mai, do you think that will lead halfway to our designated location?" Naru said as he pointed to the forest pathway. Mai looked, then shrugged. "I guess so." Mai and Naru walked towards the path.

The two teenagers walked through the forest path. Its tress rustled, and light dimly illuminated the area. Owls and crows patroled their every move.

"I don't like this place, Naru." Mai said as she looked at her surroundings. Then, a cracking voice whispered-

_Watch out. The more you get nearer, the more it is tempting to take you afar. _

Mai made a small shriek and ran towards Naru. She clung onto Naru's shoulder. Both of them suddenly heard rustling sounds, and _voices._

"Is anyone there?" Naru sternly asked, and as he was about to turn and walk head, a man in an organization typed clothing with a symbol of a hybrid phoenix engraved on his chest jumped out and attacked.

Naru was offguard, so he stumbled. He grabbed his mage stick and cried the following words-

_Silver wings of an angel, carry your sword and banish the predator into the goodness of your light!_

The man who tried to attack was blinded, then in an instant Naru cried-

_Oh aquatic elf of the rivers and seas, send out Poseidon and wash the sins of the bearier of sins!_

In an instant the man was washed away by water that came out of his stick. But this did not work enough and many more came. Naru and Mai were cornered.

_Anyone, please help us! _Mai thought. Naru lost half of his maximum ability and will need to recharge in the next fifteen minutes. They needed to _wait._

_Please! Help us! _Mai again panickedly thought, and the soldiers were ready to plunge onto them.

_Then, they attacked!_

_**A/N- **_Sorry it took so long! Please watch out for Chapter 4!


	4. The Gunslinger and Assyria

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_This is Chapter 4 guys! A new companion will appear in this Chapter. Please Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 4**

_Bang! Bang!_

Bulletshots swept through the air like jetplanes and hit the tackling men. All the men dropped dead, scattering droplets of blood on the ground. Mai and Naru were shocked and astonished.

_Where did those bulletshots come from?_

Suddenly, a woman appeared before them. Long, red hair, white, flawless skin, and wore a slim body, she was equipped with two handguns on the side of her hips. Mai and Naru were awestruck. The woman glanced at them with serious and stern eyes that seem to say _You kids aren't suppose to play around! Get out!_

Mai let go of Naru's arm and asked the woman, "Who are you suppose to be?"

The woman coldly answered, "I'm Ayako. I'm a gunslinger." Mai was amazed.

"Aren't gunslingers suppose to reside in the _Southern Desert_ kingdom?" Naru interestingly asked. The woman nodded. "But I prefer desolate places, myself." the woman then asked, "What are you teenagers doing here in this forest, anyway?"

"We have our reasons." Naru coldly answered, then in an instant asked the same question.

"I have my reasons." The woman embarassingly answered. Then, to cut their conversation, more men attacked.

Ayako countered the attack as she fired her gun. Naru summoned another attack-

_The Dragon of Fire, I command you to release your pyrokinetic judgement on these men!_

Fire instantly flew from the earth and plunged over the men. The men screamed and cried in horror as they all toppled over each other. Mai clapped her hands in amazement while Ayako stared in bewilderment.

_His moves... is he a black mage? If so, he does remind me of someone I knew before. But who? _Ayako thought as she shot some more of the enemies. To make sure they were dead, Ayako kicked their bodies. They did not move, nor flinch. They were _dead. _Some of them barely escaped. Mai, Naru and Ayako sighed from exhaustion.

"I'm glad that's over. Do you think some more will arrive?" Mai hastily asked. Naru nodded.

"I believe so," Naru answered, "Now that some of them escaped, they'll be able to give information to enemy lair."

Ayako nodded in agreement. "That's right. We need to get moving before they find us again." The two teenagers followed and walked with her until they reached the end of the forest path.

In the end, they found themselves in a village they never knew before.

The village they are in isn't part of any kingdom. They treated the village like a city-state, and had its own government. The village was called Assyria, named after their hero, Syria.

"This place is so beautiful!" Mai cried as she looked and admired the beautiful surroundings around her. Gardens were made and planted in the front of their houses, and vivid flowers sprouted on the bushes. Then, something caught Mai's eye-

_A statue of Aquarius was in the middle of a beautiful fountain._

Mai's eyes glittered and twinkled with great amount of admiration and interest. The sun's reflection glittered the water like tiny, twinkling stars. She made a huge grin.

"I heard this place was known for its beautiful fountain, _Aquarius_, I suppose?" Naru said as he walked along with Ayako. "What _special trait _does it inquire?"

"According to historical rumors," Ayako explained, "it was said to give certain special abilities to people who drank and touch it. But then, the fountain needed a _special condition._"

"What was that _special condition_?" Naru interestingly asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"A _soul._" Ayako said. Naru was surprised. "Why a soul?"

"It is said that the fountain can give those certain abilities by eating a soul. But then again, let alone rumors." Ayako explained.

Then suddenly, the two heard a shriek. Naru looked back and saw Mai fall into the fountain's divine water.

_Trouble!_

"Quick Ayako! We need to run there fast before the fountain takes her soul!" Naru cried as he ran faster to the girl. At least, her hand waved for help, but the fountain dragged her down. Naru and Ayako tried to run faster, then, automatically-

_Her hand disappeared into the waters!_

"Mai!" Naru cried as he plunged into the fountain. Mai was slowly sinking.

Naru swam faster and tried to reach Mai's petite hand. In the corner of an eye, he saw the elevation of the fountain go deeper.

_How deep can this fountain go? _Naru thought, amazed. Then, when the moment came, Naru grabbed Mai's hand and swam up. But then, something grabbed Mai and dragged them.

_It was one of those men!_

Naru quickly swam up but the man dragged them. The man seemed to carry a crystal, but inside the crystal were _voices. _Finally Naru noticed it.

_The man was carrying a soul amplifier!_

_Shoot! _Naru thought panickedly as he tried to swim faster and faster, and finally he reached the top of the fountain. Both were soaking wet and sat down beside the fountain.

"Are you two alright?" Ayako exclaimed as she ran to the two. Naru nodded, then he huffed, "I think Mai is not." Ayako saw Mai. She was shivering from the cold water. Ayako aided her.

Naru took the opportunity to think things back through. The _soul amplifier, _the _high water elevation, _the _man. _It didn't make sense. Then suddenly, he knew it. He finally realized it. His eyes grew wider than wide.

_Something was up. And it wasn't the fountain._

_**A/N- **_I know, cliffhanger alert. In Chapter 4, I will explain what a soul amplifier is. If you can understand it by its hint, that's cool. Please watch out for Chapter 5.


	5. Mai's Demise

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_Here is Chapter 5 guys! Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 5**

Mai, Naru and Ayako walked around Assyria for a full twenty minutes just to find an inn to rest for today until the evening of tomorrow. Naru and Ayako tried to find an inn somewhere along the streets while Mai kept her head down, not even uttering a single word. That was very unusual for Mai not to speak, because whenever there was silence, Mai would break it with a single, happy word. But something was different.

_And Naru noticed that too._

Suddenly, Ayako cried, "Ah! There's an inn there! It's right next to the main square!" As she pointed to the designated place. Naru sighed in relief.

_But Mai did not say anything._

As soon as they went inside the inn, Ayako paid for the finances and the innkeeper showed them to their room. After, the innkeeper left. The room was neat, tidy and organized. Even though it looked small, it can actually fit five people inside. There were five beds, two windows that overlooked the village, a bathroom, and a bookshelf placed near the windows. There was also a ladder that led to the roof, for sightseeing purposes.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" Ayako cried as she dropped herself onto a bed. Naru made a small smile and motioned Mai to come in. Mai hesitated and instantly climbed the ladder to the rooftop. Naru and Ayako were puzzled.

"What's with Mai?" Ayako asked as she sat up. Naru shrugged. But secretly he knew the reason why.

_It had something to do with the fountain incident._

Mai curled herself up on the rooftop. Tears seem to fall from her eyes as she buried her face on her knees.

_What can I do to help my friends? _Mai thought. _Naru always saved me and what's in return? Nothing. I feel so useless. _Mai instantly cried.

Yet, a gentle voice spoke to her, "You were never useless Mai." It was, as expected, her _twin._

"What are you talking about? If I wasn't useless, I wouldn't put Naru in danger!" Mai cried with a sudden outburst of anger. She wept.

"But you helped them. You helped _him. _He didn't think you were a failure now, did he?" the twin answered and smiled. Mai looked at her and smiled.

"Feeling better?" the twin asked. Mai nodded.

"Good. Well, I will see you soon Mai." the twin vanished. Mai was left bedazzled.

Mai rushed downstairs to the room. Naru was obviously reading books about magical history while Ayako looked out the window. Then, as she looked at them, Naru made a small smile at her. Ayako suddenly said, "Glad to see you finally come down here." Mai made an embarassed grin. "I needed some time to straighten my thoughts out."

"I finally figured out why one of those men attacked us by the way." Naru instantly said as he returned the book he was reading on the bookshelf. Mai and Ayako crouched on their beds to listen to what Naru was about to say.

"In the fountain, I noticed the elevation go deeper due to the fact that it was _unknowingly_ dug." Naru explained as he got another book for him to read. "I also noticed that a man we encountered in the forest actually hypnotized Mai _into _the water. To do that, he needed a soul amplifier. To drag her down to the water, they activated a special icon onto the crystal to illuminate her through the waters until she was _completely _dragged." Then, in an instant, he narrowed his eyes.

"_It wasn't the water who needed a special condition, it were the people who worked for a certain organization_."

Ayako and Mai were dazzled and astonished. _Completely awestruck._

"So that means, it was those men who attacked us in the forest who people come to realize are in charge of the _Aquarius _fountain legend?" Mai asked. Naru nodded. "Have you heard about the legend?" Mai nodded.

_Those men... could they be part of the Paradox the twin was talking about? _Mai thought.

"Um, Naru, may I ask you something?" Mai embarassingly asked as she played with her fingers.

"Go ahead." Naru answered as he kept on reading his book.

Mai took the opportunity, "Who were the _Paradox?_"

Ayako's eyes grew wide as she stared at Mai. Naru instantly closed his book and looked at her intently. Mai felt nervous.

"The _Paradox _is a worldwide organization known for biologically experimenting humans for advanced armies and to gather information on divine and heavenly bodies." Naru explained. "Just after the _Great War of Ragnarok _and the appearance of the _Maiden of Light_, they built the organization to gather information about the casualties that happened after the appearance of the Maiden. And as of that, they plan to dominate the world before or on Judgement Day." Naru cocked an eyebrow. "I believe you are going somewhere with this?"

Mai nodded. "I believe that the Paradox is trying to gain information on the Maiden of Light to learn about her weaknesses. Once they get hold of her, they _would _plan to use her for world domination. But that's just a possibility."

Naru nodded. "But that is a very good guess, Mai." Then once again Naru spoke, "that's why we have to get to the Maiden of Light and summon her before the Paradox reaches her."

Ayako was left speechless. "Wow! I'm impressed. Have you guys been gathering this much information in such a short time?"

Naru shook his head. "I've been reading some books about it ever since."

Mai shook her head also. "I follow my instincts lately these days." And made a small smile. Ayako made a grin.

After the conversation, everyone got tired. All of them yawned and went to their beds. Then, they drifted to sleep.

Mai hastily woke up. She found herself being dragged inside a building. Then, in front of her was the icon of the hybrid, raven-colored phoenix. Mai knew it.

_I'm inside the Paradox building? _Mai thought, terrified.

As the men entered the activation code, the door instantly opened. There, inside, were the crystal incubators with soul amplifiers placed on top of each. And the corner of her eye, Mai saw an empty incubator. Then, she realized it.

_It was hers._

"No! Please! Don't put me in there!" Mai cried. But the men did not listen, nor considerate her pleading cries.

They shoved her inside and closed the ledge. Then, they activated the soul amplifier.

"Help! Please! Somebody! Get me out of here!" Mai cried, as she banged the ledge. But no one listened. She felt her soul slowly being taken away, her body slowly deforming. Mai screamed.

_Then, she woke up._

_**A/N- **_I'm sorry it took so long. raspberrysorbet, in the later chapters you will see how useful Mai is [please be patient ). Oh, by the way, a soul amplifier is a crystal that dominantly captures souls for future use of the Paradox. Please watch out for Chapter 6!


	6. Evil and The Archer

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_Here is Chapter 6! melissa1995, I update very fast because of excitement rushing in my blood! Please Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 6**

Static waves reached a high altitude in monitoring devices. The colored lines represented a high amount of casualties happening in a certain place, certain time.

_Early morning, Assyria._

Then, suddenly, a cracking, stern voice came from the patroler's communicator. "Status report."

The man studied the high altitudes on the monitoring device. "Sir, high levels of casualties are increasing in the village of Assyria."

The cracking voice chuckled. "Send a command to Lt. Issa immediately. Tell them to dispatch and patrol Assyria. Anyone who gets in their way, are to be _killed._"

"Yes sir." The previous man responded. Then, he placed his thumb on a respond button.

"Lt. Issa, the master has a job for you."

Mai screamed so loud for a full two minutes. Then, in an instant, Ayako slapped her face.

_Mai was back to the real world._

Looking at her were Naru and Ayako, both worried, puzzled and concerned. She was a bit astonished. Then, little droplets of tears fell from her eyes.

Mai sat up and buried her face on her hands. Naru caressed her back while Ayako held her shoulders reassuringly.

_Everything felt so... real. _Mai thought, frightened. _Why does this have to happen to me? _She wept so hard that it was almost impossible to control her tears.

_And to control her nightmares._

Naru cupped Mai's cheeks and looked at her chocolate orbs intently. Mai held his gentle hands.

"Mai, look at me." Naru whispered reassuringly. "It's just a dream. It was just a dream. Remember that okay?" Mai nodded as her tears flowed to Naru's gentle hands.

_But yet, she found comfort whenever Naru was around._

"I think it's time to tour around Assyria. Hope it can give us enough information and to help Mai snap out of her dream." Ayako said as she stood up and straightened her clothes. Naru nodded as he and Mai stood up from the bed.

After thirty minutes of fully preparing, all of them checked out and bid goodbye to the innkeeper. The old innkeeper smiled.

Mai, Naru and Ayako walked around Assyria for evident information. They passed and eventually ignored the fountain of _Aquarius_, because of the recent incident that occured. But near the fountain was a crowd of people, gathered around. The trio inspected what was happening. Something frightening met their eyes.

_A villager's chest was scratched, and engraved on it was the raven-colored Phoenix._

_It can't be. _Mai thought, bewildered. _They're here in Assyria? But for what purpose?_

Then, out of the sounds, she could hear cracking _voices_-voices that seem so familiar to her as if she heard it before. Then, she realized it.

_It were the same voices from the forest!_

"Anyone there?" Mai questioned, then, bewildered, Mai saw pointed spikes about to be released from its territory.

_And it pointed to Naru and Ayako!_

"Naru! Ayako! Watch out!" Mai cried as she jumped towards them. Naru and Ayako were startled, but what they saw surprised them.

_Mai had shielded the two as the spikes went through her body!_

"Mai!" Naru cried as the girl collapsed. As Naru caught the young girl, Ayako shouted,

"Bastard! Whoever you are I will never forgive you!" Then, in an instant,

_The same batch of men from the forest plunged from the trees and attacked!_

Ayako equipped herself and shot the men. One by one dropped dead. But at the same time more came. Ayako equipped more bullets in her gun and continued shooting. In one moment, she is caught offguard, and was pushed down to the ground. A spike pierced through her shoulder. It bled.

_Shoot! _Ayako thought as she fought the pain, and in an instant, she called Naru.

"Naru! Hurry and help me here!"

Naru released the girl and placed her on the floor. Mai fought her pain and stood up.

"I'm okay, Naru." Mai said as she fought her pain. Naru nodded and once again spoke the summoning words-

_The fairy of the vines and Earth, bring forth your geokinetic words and speak it out to these men!_

Vines, plants and flowers sprouted from the ground and attacked the men. The men were taken aback and some were dropped with pain, tingling in their bodies.

The villagers were awestruck. "Wow, isn't he the son of..." One villager said. Naru was surprised _someone _knew his _father. _Then, suddenly,

_More men came to attack!_

"Where the hell did all these men come from?" Ayako exclaimed as she shot more of them. Naru summoned another attack-

_The Avatar of Wind, breathe me your airbending powers as your aerokynetic judgement befalls on them!_

Strong gushes of wind flew on them as they twirled around like drowning ballerinas. But then, more men attacked.

"They just keep on coming!" Ayako cried as she panted for air. Naru did the same. Then, suddenly,

_They were attacked!_

Naru and Ayako were sent crashing down. Blood scattered across the floor. No one tried to defend them.

_But someone did._

Arrows shot from the air and plunged on the men. The men cried, screamed and some ran away. As the area cleared, Ayako and Naru both stood up and in their minds, the question came up-

_Where did those arrows come from?_

Suddenly, a man appeared before them. Dirty-blonde hair, a bit tanned-skin and equipped with a bow and arrow, the man spoke, "You guys better stay away from this area. They say this place is _inhabited _by those guys."

Ayako went forward and questioned, "Sir, if you would speak, who are you suppose to be?"

The man looked at them and smiled. "I'm Houshou. You can call me Bou if you want. I'm an archer. Nice to meet you."

_**A/N- **_Houshou/Bou appeared! Well, you guys will see Mai's true power in Chapter 9/10 when John, Lin, and Masako appeared already. Pls. be patient. I used the Avatar thing for Air because it was much easier, and I don't know anything else with the power of air (hehe...) Pls. watch out for Chapter 7!


	7. The Discussion and Mai's Pain

_**The Maiden of Light**_

_**A/N- **_Hey guys! I'm back! Here is Chapter 7! Maybe even the longest chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

**CHAPTER 7**

"Sir, we have failed to retrieve the target." The young man spoke as he studied the decayed bodies scattered on the floor in the monitoring device. "Elimination process has been done by a black mage, a gunslinger and an archer. The other one has apparently been secured. But the casulaties seem to point to _her_, sir."

The same cracking voice spoke through the communicators. He seemed a bit angry. "Dispatch a new team and send Lt. Issa and Sgt. Hibiki into my office. I would like to send a _special _request for them."

"Yes sir." was a response from the reporter. He then requested the two officials into the upper-class office.

In the upper part of the building sat a man with a mischievous voice, an angry, stern, evil look, and a clean-shaved face. He was about forty-two years old.

"My, my. Casualties seem to appear increasingly these days." The man spoke as he broke his wine glass _into _shattered pieces.

"Time seems to fly quickly these days. I wonder..." And then made an evil grin.

Ayako was completely shocked and awestruck. The man also was shocked and awestruck. He recognized the woman before him as he made a sheepish grin.

"Houshou? Houshou Takigawa?" Ayako cried as she made a sheepish grin. The man cocked an eyebrow. "Oh! Ayako Mitsuzaki! Fancy seeing you here!" Houshou made a childish grin. Naru cocked an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Naru interestingly questioned as he stood up to where he collapsed from. Mai was unknowingly fast asleep.

Ayako made a slight nod. "He was my ex-colleague in Heizenbrn Academy."

Naru was surprised. "Heizenbrn Academy? The academy known for promoting special-ranking classes?"

Houshou and Ayako nodded. "Houshou and I met when we were halfway to promoting to the special ranks." Ayako explained, "I was eventually partnered with this guy during virtual-reality missions. But to break the ice, he always tells stories of how he wanted to become Robin Hood when he grew up." Ayako made an evil chuckle. Houshou made a funny, childish objection.

"Yo! That's suppose to be a secret between you and me!" Houshou cried. Then he sighed. Naru made a small chuckle.

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Houshou asked Naru. Naru made a serious face. "Sorry for the late introductions. I am Naru, a black mage. My sleeping companion over here is Mai. A very-well known thief in our residence, the _Eastern Wing _Kingdom." Houshou made a surprise look. "The _Eastern Wing_? You came all the way from there to Assyria?"

"Not really." Naru said as he looked at Houshou intently. "We're planning to travel to the remaining borders of the _Northern Bird _kingdom and the _Western Sea _kingdom after we gather information."

"For what purpose?" Houshou interestingly questioned.

_"The quest for the Maiden of Light."_

Houshou and Ayako were both astonished and awestruck. "That was your motive all along Naru?" Ayako hastily asked the black mage.

_Naru nodded._

Houshou and Ayako were furious and outraged. "Kid! Listen to me! You're gonna get yourselves killed just because of that!" Houshou cried with a sudden outburst anger.

"That's right! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ayako exclaimed.

Naru was a bit taken aback. But then again, "Listen. This was Mai's request. Lately, she's been lucid dreaming of things that seem to interest and frighten her. But, due to her strong personality, she was able to fight the astonishing things happening around her. I do not know why she would take such a dangerous quest, but I feel that we must help her." Naru then looked at them angrily, and with a serious tone, said "Understood?"

The two adults were taken aback, and were sorry. "Sorry. Our temper these days are a bit uncontrollable. Will you forgive us?"

Naru nodded, and sighed. "Apology accepted."

Houshou and Ayako smiled. Then suddenly, Houshou noticed the trio have been wounded due to the previous attacks. Houshou made a worried look.

"C'mon, let's go to the nearby clinic here in Assyria." Houshou suggested. "We wouldn't want you guys to become infected zombies now, can we?" Ayako made an angry sigh while Naru made an expressionless face. Houshou made a childish grin. Naru then carried Mai on his back as she slept comfortably and peacefully.

In the Assyrian clinic, the four were placed in a vacant room. Nurses have medicated their fresh wounds and gave them water to drink. Mai slept peacefully on a corner bed while Naru, Ayako and Houshou discussed things through.

"So, why do you want to find the Maiden of Light anyway?" Houshou asked.

"As I have said earlier, Mai was the one who suggested this special request." Naru explained, "Her motives are still unexplainable and unknown, but I assure you everything will be just fine." Naru sighed.

_If only I knew what she was planning, we wouldn't have been in so much trouble lately. _Naru thought. _But then, those men... who were they? And why do they attack us everytime we reach half of our destination? They must be targeting something, but what do they want? The raven-colored phoenix, with eyes that glow like tiny infernos..._

Naru was then sent surprised. Then, he realized it.

_That's the symbol of the organization Paradox! But then why do they attack us? And what is their target?_

Then, in an instant, Naru was shaken from his thoughts. Ayako cocked an eyebrow. "Naru, are you alright?"

Naru nodded. "I'm fine, really. Please don't worry about me."

"Straight to the point," Houshou suddenly spoke, "Are you sure you really want to do this, Naru?"

Naru nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help Mai." He walked towards the window and looked at the nearing sunset. "She's very cheerful and happy, but something is bothering her badly."

Houshou stood up from his chair and approached Naru. "Take it easy, Naru. You wouldn't want to put all the stress on your shoulders, now, would you?" Then, he made a childish grin. "In that case, I'll join you!"

Ayako nodded. "I will join too."

Houshou made an upsetting look. "Oh, and I thought you couldn't handle the dirty work. Then again, you acted like a man after all."

Ayako made a furious look. "That's none of your business. Besides, I'm a woman who can take care of herself you know." And walked towards a chair. Naru chuckled a bit. "That's enough. Save that for later."

Then, in a second, Ayako asked, "Naru, can't you at least heal our wounds?"

Naru shook his head. "I'm sorry but I cannot. Healing and spiritual recovery abilities are used by white mages, clerics and acolytes. I am a black mage, and a black mage is trained for summoning and magical abilities."

Ayako apologized. Naru then said, "Ayako, I want you to keep an eye on Mai until she wakes up. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. I need to go check something in one of the shops here in Assyria."

Ayako nodded. "Okay."

Naru nodded. "Houshou, come with me. You might want to see something in the shops too." Houshou nodded. "I understand." Then, in a sudden, childish outburst, cried "Let's go!"

Naru nodded. "Then let's go. Ayako, keep an eye on Mai." And then they left the room.

Ayako sat down on the chair beside Mai's bed. "Mai, when will you wake up already?" Ayako complained as she crouched miserably on her chair. "If I only could have gone with them to buy something. At least, like a souvenir or such. But then, again, Naru asked me to take care of her." Ayako sighed. "But at least I could help. Anyway, I've decided to be in this quest in the first place. I'll just have to help." Then, on the side table, was a wooden telephone. Ayako quickly dialed the room service and requested for food and wet towels.

"Thank you. Then how much..."

Mai hastily woke up. _She was now outside the dreadful incubator she was shoved in._

"Where am I?" Mai softly said as she looked around her. The horrific sight seem to astonish and frighten Mai. Small droplets of tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth. She was about to scream.

_Bodies, blood-covered bodies scattered on the ground like thrown away garbage. Foul-smelling blood scattered across the ground, and engraved on the bodies was the symbol of the Phoenix._

_Why? Why would they do such a massacre? _Mai hastily thought as droplets of small tears fell from her delicate eyes. _This is enough!_

Then gentle, soft hands covered her eyes and a gentle voice spoke:

"You musn't look! You musn't see the horrifying sight Mai! It's too risky!"

_It was her twin._

Mai cried uncontrollably. _Pain... the pain... it hurts._

Then, as she calmed down and let go of the twin's gentle hands, Mai looked. Horror met her eyes.

_Blood was scattered on her hands!_

Mai screamed uncontrollably.

"Why! Why does this happen to me all the time! Why! Why!" Mai cried as her words echoed through the hall.

"I told you not to look Mai. You have disobeyed me." the twin softly whispered as she vanished through thin air. Mai was, again, left isolated.

_Then, Mai woke up._

_**A/N- **_Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Schoolworks have neglected my fanfic and I try to balance my time with other schedules. Pls. watch out for Chapter 8! Thank you for being patient!


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello readers of **The Maiden of Light. **Due to the amount of schoolworks and different assignments in some of my classes, this fanfic will currently be on **HIATUS** for several weeks (or possibly months). Plus, I'm currently working on a new fanfic entitled **Biohazard: VM** which is now available in the Mega Man archives. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, and due to the lack of updated information and creative and fictional ideas, I will not presume this fanfic for now. I'm really, really, really sorry for the postponement. So, sorry for the disappointment guys. Until I remove the hiatus sign on the summary, you may read the fanfic as continuously as you wish. But for now... no The Maiden of Light '.

Thank you for your understanding! I hope to see you soon!


End file.
